Fantastic Four Vol 5 9
| StoryTitle1 = East of Eden: Part One | Synopsis = Inside the high-tech island of Eden, it's creator John Eden shows Reed Richards around the facility. Afterwards, he takes Reed to his new lab decked out with robots based on his HERBIE models and a lab assistant who introduces himself as Cully Moore. With the introductions out of the way, John Eden leaves Reed to his work which he is sure will better the world. In their quarters, the Invisible Woman is telling her brother Johnny about how they are settling in, but she is concerned about Ben and the children. Johnny insists that they'll all be fine. However, Sue can't hear him over the noise of the party that Johnny is throwing in his apartment. He then puts the phone down and doesn't hear how Sue intends to go and get Valeria. At that moment aboard the SHIELD helicarrier, the original Human Torch is answering to Director Miria Hill. He demands to know who ordered the Dragon Man to be shut down. Although Hill doesn't know who specifically, the order came from high up. However, Hammond and the children of the Future Foundation had already tracked down the secured facility where Dragon Man was being held and freed him. Although Hill knows this, she tells Jim that she is going to report that Dragon Man was destroyed and tells him to keep his fellow android out of sight. Meanwhile, at Rykers Island, the Thing is put out on the exercise yard that is filled with super-villains, many of whom he has fought in the past. Among them is a familiar face: his old friend the Sandman. Ben is sorry to see that his reformation didn't hold, but is happy to see him none-the-less. Sandman explains that they are been given exercise privileges from the outside, as their powers are dampened. Sandman suspects that these new rules were in anticipation for Ben's arrival. Suddenly, the Thing is attacked by a number of villains who gang up on him. They easily overpower the Thing and knock him down. They then drag him to their leader. Much to Ben's surprise it turns out to be hold one-time girlfriend Sharon Ventura, aka the She-Thing. | Writer1_1 = James Robinson | Penciler1_1 = Marc Laming | Inker1_1 = Marc Laming | Inker1_2 = Scott Hanna | Colourist1_1 = Jesus Aburtov | Letterer1_1 = Clayton Cowles | Editor1_1 = Mark Paniccia | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * Antagonists: * * * * * * * * * Mentions: * * * * * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** *** **** ***** ****** ******* *** *** **** ***** Items: * Vehicles: * | Solicit = * Who is the new FRIGHTFUL FOUR? * Can REED prove BEN'S innocence? *And an adventure with the kids of the FUTURE FOUNDATION and the ORIGINAL HUMAN TORCH! | Notes = Continuity Notes * The Thing convinced the Sandman to go straight in and he succeeded for a while. However his mind was altered making him evil again by his one-time ally the Wizard in . | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}